1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light source device and a projector having a light source device.
2. Description of Related Art
Heightened requirements are imposed on the imaging quality of projectors. A projection system primarily includes a light source device and a projection lens set. Emphasis has been put on improving the arrangement reliability of components, to shrink the overall volume and increase the light source efficiency in the light source device to enhance the imaging brightness in the back-end projection lens set.
To improve the image brightness, a conventional projector utilizes a number of light sources to provide various color lights. However, the light sources of such light source devices not only lead to a complex and bulky design of the internal structure of the projector, but also causes a build up of heat, exacerbated by poor heat dissipation. After a period of operation, the high temperatures tend to shorten the lifetime of the projector and cause damage to the light source device.
Thus, there is a need for a projector which can overcome the above described shortcomings.